What they loved the most
by ShellyStark
Summary: They shared more than just a last name...The final companion piece to "What she loved the most" and "What he loved the most"


**A/N So I thought I would finish up this little series as a trio. Maybe I will move on to something else in the near future. Thanks again to all who added my stuff to your favorites and put me on their alerts. Your reviews make my heart melt! I hope you all enjoy! MUCH LOVE**

**I OWN NOTHING and it makes me sad.**

They shared more than just a name, each one completely devoted to the other. She still did everything for him, it was a hard habit to break, but when she needed something he didn't put up a fuss. He never missed an opportunity to tell her how much he loved her, and how he was now a man who truly had everything.

He loved to walk along the beach with her. He took her in as she plucked seashells from the sandy floor. Admiring the way the sea breeze was lightly blowing through her ginger hair, the perfectly placed freckles on her face. He smiled to himself, realizing how perfect this moment in his life was.

"What?" She giggled, catching him eyeing her.

"Hmm? Oh….nothing." Bashfully avoiding her gaze.

"It's never nothing with you." She had a suspicious grin on her face as she came to stand in front of him.

"I'm just happy….being here with you, it makes me happy." He said, giving her a lopsided grin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, and he held her to him with loving arms.

"And I love being here with you." She said into his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and then they walked hand in hand into the sunset.

She loved being in the workshop, simply because it brought her closer to him. She came down the stairs one morning, paperwork in one hand, laptop in the other.

She did not turn down his music.

She placed the papers on his desk, and placed herself on the couch, opening her laptop, she began to work.

The grease stains smeared on his beater and jeans were what made him so uniquely Tony. She saw him notice the papers on the desk, and he immediately picked up a pen and signed away. He turned and noticed her on the couch, the corners of his mouth turning up.

_He_ turned _off_ his music.

"What are you doing down here?" He grinned, taking his place next to her.

"Some people would call it working." She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Oh. I'm not familiar with this word….working." He chuckled. "So why are you _working_ in here?"

"So I can be near you." She set the computer aside, and crawled onto his lap. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his.

"Well I'm not complaining." He said, before he kissed her again.

She went back to work on the laptop, and he went back to tinkering on the hot rod.

His music didn't get turned back on.

They loved being in this room, it had made their lives complete. The pale yellow walls were filled vacation memories and family photos. A rocking chair in the corner had become home to a quilt her grandmother had made her when she was just a young girl. Plugged into the wall was a night light that looked suspiciously like a miniaturized arc reactor, giving off that calming soft blue glow. And in the bed, nestled under down filled blankets was a small figure, clutching a stuffed rabbit from his child hood. She had her father's unruly hair, her mother's sparkling eyes, and of course she oozed that famous Stark charm.

"I busted her taking apart a telephone today." He chuckled softly, not wanting to wake her.

"Telephones at five, toasters at ten, cars at fifteen. We are going to have our hands full." She laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Oh please, you and I both know she will be at toasters next week." He grinned as he took his wife into his arms. "I love you Virginia Stark"

"And I love you too Anthony Stark." They shared a kiss before they both placed a loving kiss to their daughters forehead.

Anna Marie Stark was proof that they were meant to be together. And they both defiantly loved her the most.

**-Thanks for reading and don't forget to push that button!**

**-shelly**


End file.
